


Memorable Details

by tjmystic



Series: Mirror Saga [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjmystic/pseuds/tjmystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle finds an interesting use for Rumplestiltskin's magic wand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorable Details

Memorable Details  
EXTRA Birthday Fic!!!!

Rating: NC-17 for dildo usage 

Consider this an extra smutty bit for my Mirror Saga ;) Assume it takes place a few days after “Flesh So Naked”

Author’s Note: This is for my darling ANG (anonymousnerdgirl) who ruptured her eardrum and needed something to cheer her up. Here’s to you get better, my loveliest! 

Oh, and special thanks to Lost, Tori, and everyone else who prompted me to write this (I’d list you all but I know I’d forget one of your names *blushes*). Hope you guys like what I doled out ;)

 

She shouldn’t be doing this. She knew that – it was wrong, whorish, disturbed, and, for that matter, unsanitary. Logically, the very idea of what she was about to do should disgust her.

Instead, it only filled her with an obscene heat and a trickle of wetness down her thighs. 

It wasn’t entirely her fault, though. Actually, she placed most of the blame on Rumplestiltskin, if for no other reason than to relieve some of her guilt. If he hadn’t blown off their date for whatever pressing magical dilemma he was dealing with, she never would’ve sought out her mirror for companionship. If she hadn’t taken out the mirror, she never would’ve seen the enticing - albeit horrifying - image of Rumple blowing up a fairy godmother. And if her curiosity at the sight hadn’t gotten the better of her, she never would’ve seen how his fingers (his so very talented fingers) caressed the wand she now held in her palm. 

Even if she couldn’t blame him for leaving her to her own devices, she could still blame him for how absolutely filthy he looked with that wand. 

The hard part was over. Much to her surprise and delight, she managed to get into the backroom of Mr. Gold’s pawn shop without tripping or otherwise making noise. Not that it would’ve mattered - whatever Rumple was doing required him to be a mile out of his way in the forest. Still, she didn’t want to risk overturning something and having him guess what she’d been up to. 

It didn’t take long to find the box of wands Rumple hid under his desk. She’d seen him pull it out often enough, usually when he needed to mix a potion with a little more kick. The one she was looking for - a dark violet thing almost longer than her forearm - was even easier to spot. 

She shut the clasp on the box and tiptoed back into the backroom. The heady smell of burnt smoke and ginger - one she had come to associate with Rum and his particular brand of magic - filled her nostrils. Terrified as the idea made her, there was no changing her mind now - she wouldn’t do this in the safety of her apartment, but rather in the darkness of his shop.

Anxious though she was, it didn’t take Belle very long to strip off her loose shirt and sweatpants. She was suddenly thankful for not wearing a bra, even when the cold air tightened uncomfortably around her nipples. Wand in hand, she hefted herself onto Rumple’s work bench and spread herself out against the table, carefully fingering the wand and anticipating where this would go. 

She usually imagined that he’d come in to her after a long day of work, holding her close and gyrating his hips until they both lost their minds. But tonight wasn’t the time for something sweet – her thoughts went filthy. 

She was still his housekeeper, his servant, and her curiosity had gotten the better of her. Instead of heeding his advice to stay away from the tower, she’d gone in to read his secret books on sorcery. 

Belle quickly slipped off the rest of her underwear, leaving her bare on Rumple’s worktable. Fingers shaking, she lifted the wand and ran it between her breasts, sighing as she returned to her fantasy. 

He returned from his deal earlier than expected, found her poring over his tomes in the tower. She expected anger, fury, rage - instead, he gave her a leer worthy of the demon he claimed to be and whispered that her punishment would be simple. 

Feeling a bit braver, Belle traced the crystal tip against her belly, drawing it against the place where her torso met her mound. 

He’d push her up against his desk, scattering all the potions and papers in his haste to lay her out. Her clothes would magically disappear, and he’d pull the dark purplish wand from thin air. 

Belle shivered. The wand was at her thighs now, icy cold and sharp against her skin. She traced Rum’s name onto the skin of her left, then Mr. Gold’s on her right. They were the same man, in a manner of speaking, but she wanted it known that she was claimed by both. 

Rumple would raise the wand in the air and strike it hard against her already-damp curls, just enough to sting without feeling unpleasant. He’d do it again and again (Belle did the same, moaning at the realism her fantasy brought) until she was reduced to begging for him, pleading to get inside her before she went mad. He’d press the crotch of those sinful leather pants against her core (and oh how she wished her mind hadn’t gone there - Mr. Gold’s suits framed his body magnificently, but she longed for the tight leather that so perfectly framed his tight arse and ropy thighs). He’d ultimately refuse her, though - she was being punished, after all. Instead of him, she’d feel his wand. 

Belle shook as she pressed the wand against her slit. She knew she was wet, could feel the dampness against her thighs, but she hadn’t realized just how much. It would be all too easy to slip the crystal inside her and pound away until she came, no more teasing necessary. 

But that wasn’t how Rumple would play his games. No, he’d flick the glassy shaft inside her, just briefly hitting that rough spot near her opening that had her shouting out his name, then tug it out and leave her bereft. (Belle almost cried when she pulled the wand from her tight little pussy, maddened by the squelch of her juices against the rod.) He’d stroke her back into insanity, rubbing the tip furiously against her clit, then plunge back in only to yank away once more. Only when the desperate tears finally fell from her eyes, her voice hoarse from begging and moaning, would he give in and push it all the way inside.

Belle almost jerked herself off the table. It was long - so much longer than she’d realized - and too straight to hit every curve in her body. But that made it all the more perfect, because her slick heat naturally pulsed in to clench around it. She smiled stupidly as she ground against the handle. Nothing - well, nothing besides Rumplestiltskin himself - had ever felt so good against her.

Her muffled shout echoed in her ears and likely the room. Harder and harder she bucked against the wand, trying to find her climax and dismally failing. Her free hand reached up to grab her breasts, just tight and hard enough to make her see stars. But she could still see… and she could still hear. 

“What are you doing, Belle?”

Belle’s eyes snapped open, head banging against the wood as she looked at the figure in the doorway. Mr. Gold was covered in dirt, his suit entirely ruined despite the apron he’d just shucked off. She moaned at the sight, delighted to see him undone for once. As soon as the sound left her lips, a burst of blood filled her cheeks and made them red. A moment, just a moment, she feared he’d be angry for her arousal. Then her eyes dropped and she saw that perfectly iron-hard bulge between his thighs.

She tried to be mortified, tried to feel some semblance of shame. But the knowledge that his eyes were on her made this all the more sumptuous. Her hand hesitated for barely a second before plunging the wand back into her body. Her arm slid off her breasts, baring them to the cool air and his lingering stare. 

“Found… found this, in the shop,” she moaned, thrusting faster and faster until she was almost bent double on the table. ”Thought it would be fun.”

Rumple’s growl filled up the empty room, drowning out even her frantic gasps. 

“You certainly seem to be enjoying yourself,” he coughed.

“Am.” She was almost relieved to hear an old sense of shyness in her voice. “You… you could join in? If you want?”

The words had barely rolled off her tongue when he was suddenly at her feet, cane tossed to the floor so he could brace his hands on the table. His eyes went pitch black at the sight she presented him, thighs spread apart at an absurd degree and his precious purple wand pounding into her. The thought made her knees weak, but it still wasn’t enough to bring her off. The wait was starting to hurt - she needed to cum, and she needed to cum now.

Her Rumplestiltskin was nothing if not courteous, fortunately. Belle squirmed when he limped to the head of the table, trailing his fingers about a centimeter above her skin but refusing to actually touch. His hot breath filled her ears, and her need for orgasm worsened.

“My, my, my,” he purred, catching the taut, sweaty skin below her ear with his teeth. ”You’re not doing this right at all, love.”

“I’m… I’m not?”

He nipped her again, groaning heavily into her neck. “I’m afraid not. See, you have to have magic if you want it to feel like magic.”

“Mmm… feels like magic to me.”

He ground against her hip, hot and hard and oh so thick. “Not hardly.”

His hand sneaked down her body, pinching her nipples but moving away too quickly for her to truly grasp the feeling. Instead of stopping, though, she kept the wand moving, slamming it tight inside her body until she had to close her eyes. Rumple’s fingers slipped delicately over hers, sliding through the wetness she’d accumulated on the handle. 

“If you want to be fucked by a magic wand, Belle, you need to learn a few tricks.”

Her brain was too muddled with ecstasy to put his words together. If she could have, she wouldn’t have released such a loud, distracting yelp at the first strike of heat inside her womb. 

“Shhh,” he soothed, pressing his fevered lips to her forehead. ”It’s alright, Belle. This will feel so good for you, I promise. Just look at me, yeah?” 

She blinked up at his face, overtaken by how very concerned he looked. It always surprised her that his love for her could so easily override his lust. That fact alone was enough to make her heart soar. Belle smiled as best she could, unwilling to let him doubt her desires or stop. 

Thankfully, it was enough. He rammed the wand into her body, carding against every curve and swell inside as it went. It would’ve been good enough on its own, but then he murmured something strange and foreign on her hip and a bolt like lightning shivered up her pussy. 

His dirty little word, the one he loved so well, exploded from her lips. Tried, anyway - it caught halfway up her throat so that only a whispered “fuh” escaped. But if the way Rum shivered at her side was anything to go by, that was good enough for him. 

He drew the wand out again, making sure the still tingling tip caught against her lips and tugged on that sweet little spot inside her that made her moan. She felt him smirk against her thigh, breathing close enough to the slick wand on her flesh to make her both hot and cold. Something about the warring sensations had her pulsing up and bending almost double, clawing his soft hair to make him go faster. He offered up his lips in benediction, worshipping her with his tongue in the gentlest of kisses. The sweet little tug of his mouth on her upper lip almost forced her into orgasm, the painful pleasure simmering in her soul as he plunged in again with the wand, rubbing her clit with his middle finger on every inward stroke. 

“How close are you?” he panted, nuzzling the syllables into her hair. 

“Cl-close. Just… just a little more.”

He sucked on her earlobe as a reward, flicking his tongue up to trace the shell when he’d finished. ”Tell me when you cum, Belle. I wanna watch you go off.”

“Oh!” Belle’s hands closed tighter on her breasts, pinching unbearably against her tight nipples. She almost drew away, overstimulated to the point of insanity, but Rum slapped her hands back before she could even begin to move. The added pressure made her eyes cross, hips jerking all the way off the wood. A strangled shout left her throat when that caused his wand to slam even deeper in her body, glistening hot against her lips and making her feel like she’d split in half. 

”Don’t!” she shrieked, trying dimly to swing her leg over his hips. ”Not yet! Want you in me, please!” 

“Are you sure? This wand seems to be doing wonders, love.”

To anyone else, he’d have seemed teasing, but even in her orgasmic state she knew that he was self-conscious. 

“Want you,” she hummed, wishing for better words to express herself with. ”Only you.”

Clumsily worded or not, it was enough to break his control. He ripped the crystal rod from her body, hard enough to slap her flesh on the way out, and rammed himself into her. She didn’t question how he’d undone his pants so quickly, nor how his cock felt like it was springing with magic either. She felt too good, too full, to allow for anything more than the sensation of his clammy hands pressed under her arse.

“Fuck fuck FUCK!” he shouted, grinding into her at a blinding speed. She had to hold onto his shoulders to keep from falling over. Belle pushed her hips up to give him that extra inch, and they both growled like animals into the night. 

“Say it, Belle,” he murmurred, more a prayer than a simple request. ”I need you to say it, please!”

She didn’t need to ask what he wanted; all she had to do was force her ecstasy down, an almost impossible task, so she could whimper against his chin, “I love you. Please cum, Rumple. I love you.”

It was over as quickly as it had started. Spurts of ridiculous heat, searing and burning and beautiful in her wet lips, poured into her womb as he moaned, clawing at her cheeks in an effort to drag her closer. Something about the new angle, or maybe the electric pulse of his seed - so similar to the magic wand - made her come off around him, too, hugging his cock so deeply inside that she believed he might never leave again. 

He gave into her passion, pushing back inside even when she was too wet to hold him and he too soft to fill her up. That gentle bump of his delicate skin against her arse had her smiling like a clown, even as she brought him close to lazily devour his mouth. 

Rumple returned her grin and, when they were both to tired to keep going, laid them down side by side on the table. He curled her hair around his fingers, shaking his head indulgently while gently kissing the strands. “Next time you want me to take a break, darling, just say so.”

Belle giggled against his throat, tugging him as close as possible when he tentatively echoed the noise with her. If they could lose themselves in each other’s laughter after all they’d been through, that was all the magic she’d ever need.


End file.
